Mi venganza personal
by Gala Snape
Summary: Al fin Harry decide ponerle fin a los insultos que siempre le dedico Malfoy..y lo hace de la peor manera. SLASH-LEMON.


DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes es mio...de lo contrario estaria en una isla virgen con cinco hermosos muchachos atendiendome, mientras ustedes pagarian por leer...pero no...pertenece a JK rowling, Warner....a quien sea...pero no a mi.  
  
Esta vez Malfoy se pasó de listo. No sólo lo insultó a él y a sus padres, se había reído de Sirius. Su Sirius, su padrino, la única persona que tenía en el mundo. Pero no iba a dejar que se salga con la suya. Como puede ser alguien tan cruel? Aún recordaba las palabras exactas... "mi tía Bellatrix no es una de mis personas favoritas, pero por lo menos borró del mapa a un imbécil engreído. Porque ella mató a tu padrino, verdad?"  
  
Y así era como habían quedado en un duelo. Los dos solos, sin testigos, ni nadie mas. Ellos dos. Malfoy contra Potter, Slytherin vs Gryffindor, el rubio contra el morocho, el bien contra el mal. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer....y lo iba a dejar deshecho, porque ya se había cansado de ser "el chico bueno que soporta todo". Ahora se iba a vengar de todo.  
  
Llegó a las 12 de la noche al salón de requerimientos. Malfoy aguardaba en la puerta. Debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, Harry estudió el Mapa Merodeador. Por una vez en su vida, Malfoy había sido fiel a su palabra y había ido sin compañía. Se quitó la capa cuando estuvo frente a él.  
  
-Listo Malfoy? Aún puedes retirarte....  
  
-En tus sueños Potter.  
  
Ambos muchachos ingresaron al salón. Harry había pedido algo perfecto. En el centro del lugar, una blanca plataforma se elevaba un metro del suelo. No habían libros, ni mesas, ni almohadones. Sólo la plataforma, donde cinco minutos mas tarde comenzaría el duelo tan esperado.  
  
Harry se quitó la túnica de abrigo. Sabía que Malfoy era bisexual y que tenía cierto... "interés" en él. Se hizo una nota mental para agradecerle a Dobby por robarle su diario. Quien iba a imaginar que Draco Malfoy se torturaba a sí mismo, noche a noche, pensando en su mayor enemigo? Que cada noche se derramaba en sus propias manos gimiendo el nombre de Harry.  
  
Debía reconocer que al principio le dio asco y repulsión. No por el hecho de ser bisexual, porque él también lo era, pero porque ese ser que pensaba en él era Malfoy...su peor enemigo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso era una buena carta a su favor. Había encontrado la venganza perfecta.  
  
Mientras Potter se quitaba la túnica de abrigo, Malfoy no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Tantas veces soñó con él, con ser él el que lo desvestía. Y ahora el maldito Potter se quitaba la túnica despacio, con movimientos insinuantes, mientras él no hacía mas que mirarlo y desear que esas manos lo tocasen.  
  
-Empezamos Malfoy? O vas a quedarte mirandome por toda la eternidad? –se burló Harry subiendo a la plataforma.  
  
-Ni que fueras atractivo, Potter.  
  
El duelo comenzó. Harry dejaba que Malfoy lanzara sus maleficios, limitandose a esquivarlos con maestría, moviendo su cuerpo bruscamente. Estaba logrando su objetivo, que Malfoy pierda el control.  
  
El rubio estaba como loco. Potter no lo atacaba, sólo se movía de un lado al otro, evitando los rayos que surgían de la punta de su varita. Se estaba saliendo de control, ya no sabía que mas hacer, sólo quedaban los imperdonables, y no iba a arriesgarse a herirlo demasiado.  
  
Pero sin que se diera cuenta, Harry Potter estaba de pie tras él, con su varita apoyada en su espalda. Listo para atacar. El muy maldito lo había vencido sin siquiera mandarle un hechizo desarmador.  
  
-Deja la varita Malfoy –susurró Harry al oído de Draco, sintiendo como éste se estremecía al sentir su aliento tan cerca. –Creo que has perdido el duelo.  
  
Las manos de Potter se posaron en sus hombros, haciendo que se le acelerara el corazón. Tal vez esa noche se cumpliera uno de sus sueños, húmedos en su mayoría. Draco sintió como la mano derecha de Potter se movía, bajando por su brazo, llegando a su mano y tomando la varita, para tirarla lejos de los dos.  
  
Entonces Draco no pudo hacer mas que entrelazar sus dedos con los de su peor enemigo, quien sonrió al saber que Draco Malfoy estaba en sus manos. La otra mano de Potter se dirigió a su pecho, acariciándolo suavemente, mientras bajaba hasta su cintura, haciendo fuerza para que apoye su espalda contra él.  
  
Draco respiraba abruptamente, sentir el cuerpo de Potter pegado al suyo era una sensación mas que exitante y sensual. Gimió bajito cuando la lengua de Potter comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Las manos del rubio se dirigieron al cuerpo detrás suyo, apretándolo aún mas contra él.  
  
-Qué quieres Draco? –susurró Harry, lamiendo su cuello –Dilo.  
  
-Nunca. –respondió el rubio con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.  
  
-Está bien. –dijo Harry dejando de lamer el cuello que se exponía frente a él y dispuesto a irse, pero las manos de Draco no lo dejaron, porque lo apretaron mas a su cuerpo.  
  
-Yo....te deseo...-susurró Malfoy.  
  
-Mmmm...es un buen comienzo...  
  
Harry giró al hombre en sus manos, para tenerlo frente a frente. Draco lo miró a los ojos, como queriendo comprobar que era él y no otro. Se sorprendió al notar el deseo del Gryffindor y sintió que tenía el control de la situación, pero luego supo que no era así.  
  
Harry tomó sus labios con los propios, mordisqueando el labio inferior del Slyhterin y lamiendo para que lo deje explorarlo. El rubio entendió el mensaje y abrió la boca, para permitir la entrada de su lengua, esa lengua que tantas veces soñó que recorría su cuerpo entero. Harry introdujo su lengua en la boca de Malfoy, comenzando así lo que sería una larga noche para ambos.  
  
Las lenguas se enredaban, se chocaban y jugaban, imitando una batalla por el control de la situación, batalla que ganó el Gryffindor, cuando juntó su miembro con el de Draco y este emitió un inconfundible gemido de placer.  
  
-Arrodíllate Draco –susurró Harry con voz ronca.  
  
El rubio obedeció, mientras veía que el moreno de ojos verdes hacía lo mismo, frente a él. Poco a poco, Harry comenzó a desabrocharle la túnica a su amante, dejando al descubierto el torso bien formado. Entonces la tortura comenzó. Lo recostó sobre la plataforma, y comenzó a lamer su cuello.  
  
Mordidas, succiones, besos y la lengua mas cálida que Draco podía haber imaginado. Harry abandonó el cuello para dirigirse hacia abajo. Mientras acariciaba con ambas manos la piel desnuda que se le ofrecía, besaba uno de los pezones del tubio, provocando que éste se arqueara del placer producido. Siguió su camino hacia abdomen que se le ofrecía. Mientras lo lamía y mordisqueaba sentía los gemidos de placer que emanaba el Slytherin. Se posó sobre el cuerpo que yacía debajo suyo, rozando sus erecciones lentamente.  
  
-Harr...Harry....por....Merlín.  
  
-Me deseas Draco? –preguntó apretando mas los miembros.  
  
-si...oh....te deseo Harry...por favor....  
  
Harry le sonrió seductoramente, mientras el rubio jadeaba sin control. Entonces dirigió sus manos a su próxima tarea: uitar el pantalón de Malfoy. Lentamente desabrochó el único botón y, con los dientes, bajó la cremallera. Se los quitó despacio, mientras posaba su boca en cada porción de pierna que descubría. Con un hechizo convenientemente aprendido, Harry se quito su ropa, quedando sólo en bóxers.  
  
-Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones... –le dijo antes de reclamar su boca nuevamente, dejando esta vez, que el rubio gane la batalla por el dominio del beso.  
  
Entonces, realizando el hechizo nuevamente, ambos quedaron desnudos. Harry sobre Draco, que acariciaba la espalda del moreno como si la vida se le fuera en ello, dejando marcas con sus uñas, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. Harry se deslizó nuevamente hasta el cuello de Draco, mientras que con su mano derecha comenzó a estimular su miembro. Los gemidos de Draco eran cada vez mas fuertes, a medida que Harry subía y bajaba su mano en el miembro del torturado.  
  
Draco decidió que era hora de tomar mas participación en el acto y se giró bruscamente hasta quedar encima de Harry. El moreno se dejó hacer, sometiéndose a la divina tortura que venía a continuación. Draco lamió su abdomen, prestando mayores atenciones al ombligo, mordiéndolo y besándolo sin respirar.  
  
Luego bajó mas su recorrido, para encontrarse con el pene erecto de Harry. Lo acarició sugestivamente con un dedo, desde su comienzo hasta su fin, haciendo que Harry temblara de exitación. Luego lo tomó en su boca, pero no por completo. Juagndo con su lengua y sus dientes con la cabeza. Harry se retorcía de placer, levantando las caderas involuntariamente.  
  
Sabiendo el placer que estaba causando, Draco se dedicó por comlpetao a esa zona. Introdujo el mienbro entero en su boca, mientras acariciaba los testículos con ambas manos. Harry se limitaba a gemir audiblemente y revolver el cabello platinado de Malfoy. Antes de acabar en la boca de Draco, Harry lo obligó a dirigir su rostro hacia él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Vas a ser mío Draco.  
  
-Sólo tuyo Harry...de nadie mas...  
  
Harry lo besó con mas intensidad que nunca mientras rodaba para quedar sobre él nuevamente. Se besaron y acariciaron mutuamente llenando de gemidos la habitación.  
  
-Volteate. –ordenó Harry.  
  
El rubio obedeció y pronto se sintió morir de placer, al sentir la lengua de Harry en su entrada, torturándolo lentamente. El moreno rodeaba el orificio con su lengua experta, hasta que la introdujo en él sin aviso, haciendo que Draco gritara su nombre al sentirla dentro suyo. Con un hechizo convocador, atrajo un frasquito de lubricante hacia él y lo untó en sus dedos. Retiró la lengua despacio y se colocó entero sobre Malfoy.  
  
-Harry....  
  
-Qué, Draco? No seas impaciente....- Acto seguido Harry introdujo un dedo en el orificio.  
  
-Ah!!!  
  
-Duele? –preguntó haciendo un ademán de retirar el dedo.  
  
-No, no....sigue....  
  
Harry comenzó a mover el dedo dentro de Draco, que poco a poco se acostumbró al intruso, pero luego otro seguió al primero, y luego otro. Cuando Harry estuvo seguro de que ya estaba suficientemente dilatado, retiró los tres dedos del interior de Draco y lo volteó para ver su rsotro contorsionado por el placer.  
  
-Dilo.  
  
-Tómame Harry...por favor...-suplicó abrazandolo con sus piernas para facilitar la entrada -ya no aguanto.  
  
Y Harry se introdujo lentamente en él. No se movió, esperando que el rubio se acostumbrara a la invasión. Pero ante la mirada de ruego del Slytherin, se retiró un poco, para arremeter nuevamente. Harry salía y entraba del cuerpo de Draco cada vez con mas fuerza e intensidad. Mientras el otro no hacía mas que gemir, gritar su nombre y arañar la piel de la espalda de su torturador.  
  
La intensidad de las embestidas aumentaba a cada momento, así como el placer de ambos, que ya estaban llegando al orgasmo. Draco fue el primero en caer, derramándose sobre su abdomen y el de Harry. Sentir su erección entre ambos, friccionandose contra los dos cuerpos fue mas de lo que pudo soportar.  
  
Al sentir su estómago humedecido por el semen de Malfoy y como éste se ponía rígido al liberarse, Harry sintió una ola de placer, pues los músculos del rubio se cerraban en torno a su erección. Salió por completo, sólo para dar un último embiste, con mas fuerza y violencia que los anteriores y derramarse dentro suyo.  
  
-Harry....eso fue......  
  
-Sexo, Malfoy. Eso fue sexo.  
  
-No....yo....fue mas que sexo...para mi....yo...-dijo Draco abrazándo se a él y poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.  
  
-Qué? –preguntó Harry dulcemente, acariciando el cabello platinado, incitándolo a que confiese.  
  
-Yo...creo que....yo....  
  
-Vamos Draco..no debe ser tan difícil...  
  
-Te quiero –dijo Draco en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su amante lo escuche.  
  
-Que pena Draco..yo no.  
  
-Qué? Pe..pero tu....  
  
-Pero yo....sólo quería demostrarte quien era el que valía la pena de los dos, Malfoy. Fue sexo, del bueno, pero nada mas. Ya sabes Malfoy...eres mio.  
  
Y diciendo esto, Harry se levantó, tomó su ropa y se fue, dejando a Draco Malfoy confundido. Estaba seguro de que Harry correspondía a sus sentimientos....pero comprendió que era una venganza, que él lo merecía por haberlo torturado todos esos años.  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste...es mi primer slash. No tengo pensado seguirlo...pero no se...tal vez, si recibo reviews... 


End file.
